A Servant of Two Masters
by AtalantaPendragon
Summary: Arthur gets drunk and messes up the castle, particularly Uther's chambers, as a punishment, Merlin has to be Uther's manservant for 5 days. - Slash, smut, angst and a lot of satire - Merthur (Merlin/Uther) Merthur (Merlin/Arthur).


Merlin walked in, tidying the king's chamber. It wasn't normally his job to do such work; Uther had his own servant's. He was Arthur's servant and only Arthur's, not Uther's. But yet again, Arthur had drank too much mead at the ball (it seemed Gwaine had quite the impact on him) and this time, he had wrecked Uther's room. Well at least he wasn't walking around the castle naked, again. In some idea of logic, it seemed Merlin was responsible for that and Arthur's punishment and Merlin's wonderful "gift" was to yet again, serve someone. So he found himself as Uther's manservant for a week.

Great, Merlin thought. Yet again, his award was to run after someone and clean, like some animal. Merlin didn't understand the way the Pendragon's thought, first he was "awarded" the most prestigious title of the crowned Dollophead's manservant for life, and now this. He missed Ealdor and its simplicity.

Merlin looked at the room and sighed. It was a total mess, he gathered the damage. He wondered what was Arthur even doing swinging on the curtains last night? Future King of Camelot he thought, chuckling to himself.

He kneeled and began to pick up the flowers that had fallen from the vase. One by one he grabbed the tulips but stopped when he heard a whistling noise. He put his head up and looked around the room, where was it coming from? He was sure he was the only one in here, he followed the source to the corner of the room, it was coming from behind the folding screen. There was steam rising from above it, the screen folded open and Uther walked out, stark naked.

Merlin was fixed; he didn't know why he was looking, he stared at Uther's lean body, water was still dripping down his torso, the steam had made the room very humid and Uther's skin was glistening. Merlin kept scanning his body, inexplicably enticed and suddenly transfixed on his big cock. He had not expected that. Or had he? He had never thought about it.

He snapped out of his little world, realising that he was staring, at the King, naked! In that split second where he was engrossed in Uther's body, Uther had noticed Merlin was there, he quickly put his towel above his lower body. But he didn't stop looking at him.

"Merlin, I didn't know you were here" he said, with slight raised eyebrows.

Curse my silence, he thought, he was so easily invisible sometimes.

"Er, I'm here to, erm -" he stuttered.

Why of all times could he not find his tongue?

"-clean up my son's mess?" Uther finished, as he suppressed a smile.

The bastard seemed to be taking some pleasure in Merlin's nervousness. God, Merlin was so easy sometimes.

"Yes, actually" Merlin said, coughing slightly.

As if this even had to be happening, Uther's the one that ordered it. Of course he knows why he's here. He was just toying with him.

"I'm here to fix _your_ son's mess, as per usual" he replied, boldly.

But he still found himself looking back down, to the towel that was now hanging too loosely. Uther, as if suddenly deciding Merlin didn't exist, returned to his regime. He took the towel off and continued drying himself, whistling in the process, Merlin was still looking, what the hell, why was he still looking?!

Uther looked back to Merlin and laughed,

"Like something you see?" he asked, looking at Merlin with the flowers still in his hands.

Merlin gazed blankly, lost for words. Had time not passed at all?

"Are those for me?" Uther asked again, was he trying to kill him.

"Er…" Merlin was 100% certain that his face had flared up right now, he dropped the flowers and stood up.

Uther looked at him; he raised his hands suggestively

"Well? Are you, or would you like me to take this behind the screen"

"No! No, um, I'm not liking it, well I don't dislike it, not that I'm saying that I want you naked, I don't want you, I, you can stay, " … Merlin was talking very fast.

"…Sire" he added

He was sick of this now, Uther was playing with him and he was not going to be flustered because of it. He would make _him_ nervous, he would make _him_ blush. He was the last fucking dragonlord, he was a sorcerer. He wasn't as weak as he seemed.

"No, I like what I see, especially your huge cock. Oh, is that why they call you the _Great_ Uther Pendragon?" he said daringly, facing Uther with his chest arched out. He stood firmly.

Uther seemed taken aback. Did he not expect Merlin to be so bold? Well, Merlin didn't, but he continued playing this act. Hopefully Uther wouldn't realise how much his heart was in his throat.

Merlin walked towards Uther, with the most flirtatious smile on his face.

"Sire, I am your servant after all, and you are my master. Let me" said, suggesting he assist drying Uther, he didn't know where this was coming from, but he wanted Uther. In him, right away, on the four poster bed he was yet to make. But of course he would never say that. Uther would have all the power, he'd think he won. He didn't want Uther to know he was having such an effect on him.

"By all means" Uther replied, trailing off as he dropped his towel and let Merlin take charge.

Anything to make me kneel, Merlin thought.

Merlin walked towards him, strutting as he picked up the towel. He looked at Uther in the eyes as he rubbed the towel slowly over his body, starting at the back, massaging him, rubbing his arms over Uther's tense muscles, he wanted him relaxed, he wanted him calm, he kept rubbing his back and turning the towel over his abdomen, he dried his arms, twisting and pulling as if to show how he would devour his cock. He wanted to tease him, give him a taste of his own medicine.

Merlin began drying Uther's neck, he dropped the towel and brought his lips to them, putting his arm around his back, Merlin buried his face in his lower jaw and began nibbling at his neck, planting smooth kissing and biting him to make him wince, he felt Uther get warmer under him and he shared his heat with him. He left one last love bite and detached himself from Uther.

Breathing heavily, he looked at Uther, whose face was definitely red. He was pleased with himself; his lips had brought the King of Camelot to his knees, and had definitely made something rise.

Merlin looked down at Uther's pride, this was amazing, _five_ minutes in and he'd already given the King a raging erection. Point _one_ to me, he thought.

"Is someone excited?" Merlin joked, walking closer and closer to Uther, there was almost no space between them.

He brushed Uther's cock with his hand, feeling for it, he grabbed Uther by the neck and put his tongue down his throat, he was going so deep that he couldn't even breathe, but he kept on kissing the life out of him, getting seriously sexually frustrated now. But he couldn't yet fuck him. He parted from him, catching his breath and his mind, he was getting out of control.

"Oh, someone's still wet" he said, grabbing the towel again and wiping away what was no longer bath water but Uther's juices. This was cute, Uther was like a little dog, salivating for food. He bent down and began at his feet and ankles. He rubbed them back and forth and started on his calves, in a circular motion around him, he rubbed the towel until there was nothing left, he caressed Uther's calves with his hands, soothing the near friction burn.

"Oh, sorry, too hot?" he teased, as he his arms and rubbed the towel on his upper thighs, brushing past his cock multiple times.

Uther winced as Merlin finally moved on to his cock. He was done with the towel; he placed it on the nearby chair and braced himself under Uther. He grabbed his cock and started rubbing it, he turned his hands in a circular motion while he brought his mouth towards the head and started licking at it, he kept stopping the licking before Uther could enjoy it for long, and repeatedly doing it again. Merlin started sucking at Uther's balls; he looked up for a brief moment and saw the look of complete euphoria on Uther's face, he looks like he was in a trance like state. God, Merlin felt so horny, but he couldn't fuck him, not yet, not this easily. He would make him yearn for it. Merlin felt Uther's cock slightly getting wetter and wetter, Uther was going to cum, but he would make it feel explosive. He moved his hands to Uther's balls and swallowed Uther's dick whole with his mouth. At first Merlin thought he wouldn't be able to handle the bulk, but he didn't want to show any feebleness. He stretched his jaw and starting sucking it, like it was his only source of life. Uther began to shake, Merlin could feel he was close to tipping point, so he upped the ante, he started squeezing at his balls and he licked and sucked Uther's cock.

Uther was moaning now, quite aggressively. Merlin was done waiting, he finally made one last jerk with his mouth and Uther exploded.

"Uuunghh" was the only sound Merlin could hear, before Uther exploded in Merlin's mouth.

Merlin swallowed the warm juice down his throat, Uther tasted surprisingly great and Merlin wondered where the hint of Cinnamon was from. There was also cum all over Uther.

"Oh no, I've gotten you all dirty" Merlin said, licking the remaining fluid from around his mouth.

"I should clean that up" He added, as Uther was still regaining himself

Merlin ended with licking all of the cum off of Uther, his body was sticky and both sweet. When he was finally finished, he stood back up, looking at Uther, who hadn't yet said anything.

"Sire," Merlin barely whispered, hoping for a response.

Uther looked at Merlin in the eyes.

"That. That was, amazing" He finally said

Merlin beamed, but pulled himself together very quickly,

"Pleasure was all mine he added" He collected himself again, as much as he just wanted to grab Uther again and shove his tongue down his throat and have him take him right here on the bed, he couldn't.

"I should clean up the room, sire…"he said "…and you should have another bath" he added

He smiled at Uther, but bowed around and returned to his duties, starting with placing the flowers back in the vase.

Uther returned to behind the folding screen and begun his second bath. When he returned from behind the screen a half hour later while Merlin was still cleaning, he was fully dressed; he grabbed his crown and walked out.

Merlin made a note to wear the crown when he eventually fucked him.

Dusk had finally arrived and Merlin had eventually cleaned the whole chamber, it looked just as it did pre-Arthur spectacle.

Uther still hadn't returned so Merlin assumed his night's work was done. He walked out of Uther's room and went down the corridor's towards his and Gaius' chambers. As he walked down he saw Uther with Arthur and the knights up ahead.

When he got to him, he just nodded and said "Sire."

"Merlin" Uther replied, as they looked at each other deeply.

The event in his chamber still hung in the air between them. He turned left and finally reached his chambers, walking to his room; he dropped down on his bed and sighed. What had happened today? What was going to happen the remaining nights? Merlin only dreamed.


End file.
